


Lost Control

by 191615311



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canonical Rape/Non-con, Choking, Incest, M/M, Mutilation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Violence, incest rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191615311/pseuds/191615311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Knight is pissed when a White Court vampire is caught hunting mortals in Chicago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Control

**Author's Note:**

> POV change might seem a little jarring but this was originally written as an RP on Tumblr.

After three years of being the Winter Knight Harry pretty much had very good control of his mantle but tonight was not such a case. Tonight he was tired. He was pissed and tired and pissed again.

It had been some months since Thomas had given Harry keys to his place so as to have a place to crash if he was close with no means of transportation. When he had let himself in he had found Thomas on top of a young model -boy, girl he could not tell anymore, not that it mattered- Limbs hanging lifelessly, barely breathing and the only thing that saved his life - after all it was a he, Harry noticed - was that Thomas startled and got off him to turn at the door.

His brother’s eyes were silver and glowing, his tongue licking his lips furiously in the low light. Harry snarled “Forzare” tossing the model out of the apartment slamming the door shut.

He could feel Winter taking over. The fury fueling the Knight. It made his eyes glow icy blue.

Thomas made an indignant sound as Harry threw his meal out of the apartment. He hadn’t expected him to be back so soon, not that it mattered. It wouldn’t have changed what he did.

"I thought we had been over this man." he growled at his brother, "Mortals are off limits even for you. You harm them, I waste you." he snarled, "Don’t you dare move."

"Harry, Harry, _Harry_.” Thomas countered. “You know I need to eat and it’s not like non-mortals are exactly throwing themselves at me to be food.”

Thomas spread his arms in a placating gesture, though his eyes were still white and his skin was so light it was glowing, indicating it wasn’t actually him that was speaking but the Hunger. He layered on the seduction at his next question, “What am I supposed to eat, if not them?”

He did register the change in his tone, the aura of the incubus was strong and firm and his mantle stirred appreciatively as the suggestion plucked at its most primal instincts.

_Killhimkillhimkillhim._

_Destroyfuckdamagefuckdestroydamage._

He tried to push Winter back but it had a firm grip on him now and deep down, really deep down he found that he enjoyed it.

Harry had gained a lot of talents since he had donned the Knight’s mantle but supersonic speed had been the one he was the least used to. He’d seen Mab do it countless of times yet still was surprised when he caught himself doing it.

Like now. The moment Thomas raised his hands, he blinked -there was no other way to describe it- and had pushed Thomas on the wall, blasting rod under his chin, like a gun.

"I thought I told you not to move, _vampire_.” his voice was an animalistic growl, it was still Harry’s but filled with Winter. “Chicago is _mine._ You do not hunt mortals in Chicago unless you’re prepared to deal with _me._ ”

The speed of the mantle outmatched Thomas’s speed given by the Demon. Still, he could have countered. Sidestepped, brought his arms up between them. Something. But he didn’t. He enjoyed it, so he let it happen.

His head was tilted back against the wall and he gazed up at the Knight, still a head taller than him. Because they weren’t Harry and Thomas anymore. They were, but they weren’t. They were the Knight of Winter and a vampire of the White Court. A monster and a monster, nothing more, nothing less.

"You tell me not to hunt mortals, you tell me I’ll have to deal with you, one might almost think you’re offering, dear Knight. After all, you give me no other choice, and it does seem I’m not the _only_ one of us enjoying this.” He punctuated his words with a grind of his hips against Harry’s and a quiet but obscene groan.

His brother,  _(The vampire_ , growled the mantle,) was still hard from his encounter with the model and Harry could feel that on his leg. There was a tiny voice in the back of his head, urging him to stop, yelling at him that this was his brother. This was Thomas but the Knight pushed the wizard back and locked that part of his brain.

"Offering? I should rip your throat out with my own teeth, parasite that you are." the Knight stirred again at the thought of slaughter. The thought of the pale blood that was pumping below his marble skin, hot and fresh for him to spill…  _Yeees_. He loved carnage and it had been a while since he’d had a good kill. Not with the Wizard leashing him in. Harry growled again his teeth showing, somehow sharper than they had been before, his member also growing hard at the thought of an imminent kill. "Tell me Thomas, do you have a deathwish?

He pressed the blasting rod harder on Thomas’s throat and his other hand moved to grab the hair at the base of his neck and pull hard, exposing even more pale flesh. Thomas took a sharp breath as Harry yanked his head back and practically choked him with the blasting rod. The Hunger craved violence and no matter how far gone he was… Submission was in his nature. He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his throat at Harry’s threat. At the though of him actually following through.

He could feel his brothers — the  _Knight_ _'s_ — arousal, could smell it. He couldn’t help taking, didn’t even want to help taking, shuddering as the energy flowed into him. It was cold and brutal, violence and anger and pain and  _everything he wanted_ .

He tilted his head further, baring his throat to Harry’s mouth. “If you must. _Make me bleed_.”

"You fucking freak, you are actually enjoying this." his breathing was heavy now, the Mantle urging him to just rip and kill and take. He could sense Thomas’s submission and that made him grow harder still. He pressed the blasting rod on his Adam’s apple and dragged his teeth on his throat from Thomas’s shoulder up to his ear where he bit hard.

"Who am I, Vampire? Tell me who am I and whose city this is." a guttural sound, so unlike Harry’s voice yet so similar, "Tell me what happens to them who mess with this city."

Sharp teeth, left Thomas’s ear and broke his neck’s skin making pale pink blood well out. The Knight lapped it up, shuddering.

Thomas made another noise, strained this time. Choked past the blasting rod digging into his throat, cutting off his airflow. He couldn’t deny it, he was enjoying every moment of it. When Harry’s teeth dug into the flesh of his ear he couldn’t help arching his hips again, rubbing up against Harry’s hip.  
  
It took too long for his mind to computer the question, especially when arousal shot through him like a lightning bolt as Harry broke skin, as his blood spilled out to stain his brother’s mouth. He dragged in another breath, harsh and broken, and when he spoke his voice was equally so.  
  
“You’re the Winter Knight and this is your city. And if anyone-“ He drew in another gasping breath. “Anyone messes with it they have to answer to you.”

Thomas’s blood turned him on even more so. He barely heard his brother’s reply as he ran his hands down Thomas’s back, his pelvis pressing on him now hard against the wall. “That’s correct.” he growled again and pulling Thomas’s hair, he turned him around and made him kneel on the floor, following him down and leaning over him as he stuck his mouth on his ear again.

"You’re soft like a girl. Your hair is soft, your skin is soft. I intend to mar every single inch of it for messing with _my_ town."

Thomas’s only response was a whine as his knees slammed into the floor. The way Harry pulled his hair felt like it had a direct line to his dick. The give and take of energy from the seemingly endless well of the Mantle was only adding to the energy between them. He couldn’t help a derisive snort at the comparisons Harry was making, but that was quickly cut off at his promise to mar every inch of it. It didn’t matter if it wasn’t actually feasible, he needed Harry to try.

Harry had a sudden image of Thomas on his knees, doing things to him with his mouth and a low rumble escaped his throat but this was too intimate, even seemed romantic in a way and he had no time for any of that.

He pressed against his brother’s shoulder blades and unzipped his pants with one hand, his hard cock popping out immediately making him let out a long sigh. Some instinct told him he should work things with his hands first, use lubrication but the Knight wasn’t having any of that. the Knight liked things raw and wanted release now.

With a single stroke he pressed against Thomas and buried himself in his brother without warning, “Chicago is _MINE._ " he hissed as he pumped hard in him, his teeth dragging along his skin, "you’d better not forget that again."

Thomas was feeding deeply now, too far gone to care about anything. Not that he hadn’t been so far gone before. He settled when he heard the zipper, content now that he’d get what he wanted. He grit his teeth when Harry shoved into him without preamble, but it only served to heightened the experience, his arousal.  
  
“Yours.” He agreed, voice still raw from being held against the wall by his throat. “Yours.”  
  
He didn’t know exactly what he was agreeing to anymore, just that he was agreeing. He arched his back to give Harry a better angle, slumping gracefully forward against the wall. He didn’t make any attempt to touch himself, this wasn’t about his pleasure. It was, but it wasn’t, and it didn’t matter if he came or not. The injury caused by Harry’s teeth was already healing and he needed more.  
  
“Is that all you’ve got, Knight?”

The feeling of burning discomfort when he had pushed in his brother had been already numbed by Winter and now there was only the need to fuck, to hunt, to kill. Destroy everyone who stood in his way and questioned his authority. His hands moved from Thomas’s hair, nails extending like claws to scratch his back, again and again, making blood well out, striking again and again as his wounds healed.

When his brother spoke again, provoking him, Harry headbutted him on the back of his skull, making his head ricochet on the wall and he moved his hands to wrap around his throat as he fucked him.

"I could move my hands one inch and kill you." he said and stopped moving entirely, cock still buried in Thomas’s guts. His hand squeezed Thomas’s throat to make a point then he pulled out of him entirely, blood dripping out along and turned him around so his back was on the floor and he could look upon his face.

A sob was ripped from him against his will, unsure if it was from pain or pleasure, maybe from the combination of the two. The energy was still pouring into him, seemingly endless through Harry’s Mantle. His brother may be taking from him physically but he was taking just as much back, draining the life out of him with every second, with every drop of his own blood on the floor.  
  
His head slammed into the wall and he bit through his own lip, blood spilling into his mouth as Harry’s hand wrapped around his throat, cutting off his breath again and making the blood spill out over his chin. Still, he managed a choked whimper when Harry pulled out entirely, leaving nothing but stinging, burning pain.

Something, _something_ was screaming at Harry that this had to stop, that this was all wrong but the Knight didn’t pay attention to whatever that was. The Knight wanted to go for the fuck and then for the kill as was its nature.

He took Thomas’s wrists in one calloused hand and pinned them above his head, working his way back into his ass, icy blue eyes of Winter staring into the Hunger’s white all the while. Thomas’s erection was pressing against his stomach now and when Harry was once again balls deep in his brother’s ass, he lunged at his chest with his teeth to make good of his promise.

Thomas’s gaze was nothing but empty white as he stared up at Harry, challenging him. To do more, to take more, take his own pleasure in hurting him. It was almost too intimate, face to face, and it ignited a spark of something else in him. Something that made his eyes flicker toward gray, just for a moment. Something that wanted to struggle out from under Harry because _no_ this was _wrong_. It was everything he’d ever wanted but it was _wrong_. That part of him shut down quickly as Harry buried himself back in Thomas, the stinging slide of warm blood heightening the sensation, the press of his erection against Harry’s skin only peripheral in his need.  
  
He was aware, vaguely, that he was begging. That the words and desperate cries spilling from his lips as his brother’s teeth sunk into his skin, as the Knight fucked him hard and fast and painful and made him _bleed_ , belonged to him. They were nothing but base urges, the need to claim and _be_ claimed, the need for violence and bloodshed. Instinctive, animal urges and he _needed_. He arched against the grip, struggling to free his hands so he could tear into the Knight’s skin, but Harry was too strong and he was pinned there, immobile as he was fucked.

”Hell’s Bells are you crying? So much for being a demon.” Harry mocked him as he thrusted in, “Cry like a bitch, Twilight. Is that how you get ladies to fuck you? Pretend you’re an emo vamp that glitters?”

His pounding had become more focused now, his breathing ragged and as low as a rumble. His teeth had torn into Thomas’s flesh and blood was trickling down his chin.

Thomas squirmed under him, gasping through the pain and arching back into it. He spat a “Fuck you.” into the Knight’s face at the taunting, though his position made it an empty threat. He kicked out at Harry’s leg, trying to do some damage and managing to bruise.  
  
"Fuck me?" the Knight cackled maniacally, the kick on his leg didn’t even register, "Oh you’d love that, wouldn’t you, Thomas? I know how you feel about your little brother. This is all you ever wanted. Me fucking you senseless, making you bleed to death as I rip you apart."

He bucked hard in him, managing to press even deeper, harder and more violently as his nails dug in Thomas’s wrists. He muttered a word, a spell that trapped Thomas’s wrists in black ice and he used his now free hands to slam on his brother’s chest, nails clawing the still healing bitten off flesh. He caught a nipple and twisted it hard and he grinned at Thomas, pale blood smeared on his lips and teeth.

Alarm flickered across his face for just a moment at the words, alarm that was pure Thomas. Still buried deep in there, hearing and seeing everything that was happening. He gasped when his wrists iced over, the cold burning in addition to everything else, a sharp pain that he couldn’t figure out how to reconcile. Mere lack of heat didn’t bother him, but this… this was something else entirely.

His fingers curled against thin air, trying to grasp  _something_  as Harry’s mouth smeared blood across his skin. He couldn’t resist taunting more in return, reinforcing his voice with the seductive purr of the Hunger. “And you, Knight? You get off on that? Fucking your own big brother, the vampire? Making him cry, making him bleed?”

He was panting, now. Unsure whether it was from the pain or the cold or exertion or some combination of the three. The fresh blood spilling across his skin ripped a ragged cry from his throat and he arched under Harry, begging for more. Everything he wanted, everything he needed.

"The Wizard is screaming at me right now to get off but we both know you are a good little girl who loves taking little brother’s cock up the ass, aren’t you big brother?" he leaned forward as if to kiss him, just out of reach, "I am going to fuck you as often as I please and fill you up with cum whenever I want. The Wizard can’t keep me locked up forever."

Thomas turned his head away as Harry leaned forward. A kiss seemed too romantic. He couldn’t deny the little shiver of need that went through him at the words, at the promise. He was close, now, despite the pain. Rocking up with little needy movements to meet Harry, to seek more of it, rubbing himself off against his brother’s stomach as he fought to get closer to Harry. He needed the pain, the violence, the bloodshed and the brutal, cutting words just as much as anything else.  
  
Still, he gritted out a, “Fuck _off_.” For appearances sake.

"Oh I’ll fuck off. I’ll fuck you so hard you will wish your daddy had done it instead. Submissive bitch," the Knight said as he took hold of Thomas’s left leg and pressed it towards his chest to fuck him even deeper, he moved close to his lips again then pulled back abruptly not allowing his mouth touch his "After all this and you still crave a kiss like some kind of virgin. Next thing you’ll start telling me you love me."

The Knight had a very good control over his anatomy and he could pretty much finish whenever he pleased. This was not for pleasure though. This was about punishment. The lack of natural lubrication should have started causing friction burns on him but he paid no heed to that. The mantle was doing a good job protecting him from the pain and he could always reach deeper into Winter to heal. As for Thomas…well that would be part of his punishment.

“But you don’t.” He spat back. “You’re glad you’re the one doing this to me. You’re glad my _daddy_ never did because you want this all to yourself. Make your big brother your bitch because you want to, because he wants you to. Because he _does_ love you and you know it. He loves you and _this_ is what you do with it.”  
  
Somewhere inside Thomas, the real Thomas, was screaming for it to stop, screaming for the words to stop, for the Demon to _shut up_ before it ruined everything. But it had to ruin everything, it had to use the one thing he could never go back from, the one thing that wasn’t fair game.  
  
Instead he hooked a leg over Harry’s and arched further into him, grinding down on his erection, looking for more pain to ground him, to push him over the edge, to chase the words and thoughts away.

”Ha, so the big bad vampire is in love with his brother. I wonder… should I let him emerge as I cum in you? Shall I let him witness it first hand so you won’t be able to touch him after this is over?”

He could smell the blood trickling from Thomas’s body now. He slowed his rhythm to agonizingly slow strokes, one stroke per every five words he spoke, like a slowing heartbeat. ” ‘Cause he loves you too. Not the way you want to of course, you little depraved perv. If I do this it will break him. If it breaks him…well, masking his pain in Winter is only one thought, one _submission_ away. And _I._ am. Winter.” he lashed at him at every word, leaving claw marks on his face, “Do you know what happens if you sow seeds in Winter? _Nothing_ grows. _Nothing_ good ever comes out.”

His head snapped back as Harry’s nails raked across his skin and he turned it to the side, swearing loudly. He was almost there, the sting and burn of Harry’s nails on his face, drawing more blood to smear into the carpet, was almost enough to push him over the edge. He struggled against the ice holding him immobile as the thrusts slowed, hurling mindless insults at Harry for depriving him of the orgasm he’d been seeking.  
  
“As I recall, _I’m_ the expert in submission. Not _you_ , not the _Wizard_. Me.” He punctuated that by bucking his hips up against Harry, twisting under him, trying to throw him off.

"Oh you don’t know.” the Knight laughed, still not picking up the pace but placing his hands on Thomas’s hips to stop him from squirming, “You don’t know how submissive the Wizard is. You should see us go with my lady Mab. Oh yes, does it shock you? Your little brother spends many nights in the Queen’s bed. Sometimes he lets me out to play too.”

He picked up the pace again pumping harder and harder and then for a tiny moment his icy blue eyes flickered to warm brown and his movement stopped abruptly as his hand shot up away from Thomas, his eyes locking into him.

"Th-Thomas.." he gasped his eyes widening.

Meeting Harry’s eyes. Harry’s, not the Knight’s, _Harry’s_ was a shock. Enough of a shock that for a moment Thomas surfaced entirely. For just a moment it was blue-gray eyes meeting Harry’s brown ones. No Knight, no Hunger, just Harry and Thomas.  
  
Out of everything that had happened, everything Harry had done to him. No, the _Knight_ had done to him, that was the final straw. That was what pushed him over the edge. He spilled over his stomach, gasping Harry’s name as he arched into him, semen mixing with blood on his skin, smearing between them.  
  
He held eye contact as he came, unable to tear his gaze away from his brother. But the moment didn’t last. His eyes slid closed for just a moment and when he opened them again the empty white was back and he’d sunk into submission again, Hunger surfacing to take his place. “Oh but _little_ _brother_ don’t you know? You are not the only one who has sated his desires in the Queen. And do you know why he did it? Because of you, of course. Because that was another way to grasp at the _illusion_ of intimacy with you. Another bid to feel closer to you. Failed, of course. What fools love makes of us.”

It all happened in seconds, before Harry could act, Thomas had come, saying his name. He had a microsecond of absolute horror wash over him as he took in his brother’s marred skin, his bloody hands, the taste of blood in his mouth, Thomas around his length. _I’m sorry_ he tried to say but the Knight took over again, pulling his fist back and throwing a punch at Thomas’s jaw.

"I do not remember allowing you to finish." he said as he pulled completely out of Thomas and scooped up the blood and cum from his stomach and slammed his palm on Thomas’s mouth. "Eat it all. You stained my shirt, little bitch."

Thomas bit through his lip again when Harry’s fist connected with his jaw so hard he could hear a crack, though he couldn’t tell what it was. It was followed by a cry of pain and loss as Harry pulled all the way out of him. When Harry pressed his hand to Thomas’s mouth he twisted his head to bite down viciously on it, his teeth sharp, breaking skin.  
  
Harry’s blood spilled into his mouth, strangely warm in contrast to the Winter surging through him. He did as Harry said, though, swallowing what his brother shoved into his mouth.

His right hand grabbed Thomas’s hair and pulled back, “So you’ve also fucked _Her_. Big deal, you’re an incubus.” he said before slamming his cock down Thomas’s throat. “Now clean me up from your filthy blood and make me cum.”

He’d opened his mouth to respond but all he got was a mouthful of cock. He choked and gagged on it a bit, unprepared, and his eyes watered as he stared up at his brother.

"Don’t you dare bite me again.” he snarled as he shoved himself deeper down his throat, wiping his bloody hand on Thomas’s hair. It took him less than ten strokes to spill his hot seed in his brother’s mouth, his hands keeping his head firmly in place, almost choking him. “Swallow it. I don’t want to see a drop down your chin.”

Thomas choked and squirmed under Harry, unable to adjust to the feeling as he normally would. He really tried to swallow all of it when Harry came, like he said, but he couldn’t quite and some spilled out over his lower lip to mix with his and Harry’s blood on his chin.

When he was done he let go of Thomas’s hair letting him fall back and kicked him in the ribs, 

Thomas cried out again at the kick, trying and failing to curl up on his side because of the manacles. 

“That was for biting me.” Harry hissed as he dispelled the ice manacles on his wrists, his knee pressing hard on his brother's sternum.

“Like you didn’t do the same to me.”

"Now tell me what you have learned from today’s lesson."

Thomas’s chest was littered with half-healed bite marks and virtually every inch of his skin was smeared with blood. His lip was still bleeding and his voice was raw as he spoke.  
  
“Chicago is yours and if I need to hunt I can’t do it here. But, apparently, I can come to _you_. If this little show was anything to go by. You do make an _excellent_ meal.” The dangerous smirk was back.

"That’s correct. Chicago is off limits." the Knight grinned zipping his pants before swiping the cum from Thomas’s chin with his thumb and shoving it in the vampire’s mouth, "And you won’t come to me. _I_ will come to you.”

He leaned in and pressed his mouth on Thomas’s, no gentleness or anything romantic behind the kiss. It was more like sealing a contract and the Knight made sure to bite him on his already broken skin as he pulled away.

Thomas sucked Harry’s thumb into his mouth for just a moment, swallowing as his eyes faded back into color. He arched up to meet the kiss, sealing the deal for them both, no reaction to the teeth sinking into his skin.

Three seconds later, the icy blue light had gone from his eyes and Harry’s eyes were back. His mouth gaped for a second before he fainted, collapsing on the floor.

Thomas watched with a dull gaze as the Mantle receded, could feel the momentary shock and horror over the still not entirely closed connection and then it shut off, Feeding over as Harry fainted. Some part of him was worried, but he could see and hear his brother breathing and he couldn’t bring himself to move. All he could do was curl into a ball on the carpet next to his brother and close his eyes, banishing all thoughts from his mind as he slipped into welcome unconsciousness.


End file.
